


Requiem

by xSuzerain



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Izumi!centric, Lionheart!Inspired, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: Leo Tsukinaga era l’ombra di ciò ch’era stato. Sogno ed incubo, unione di ciò che aveva più d’ogni altra cosa amato e ch’era arrivato a detestare, caduta d’un regno a cui non era concesso nemmeno il rimirare il passato splendore.Frammenti. E’ tutto ciò che resta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Di fanfictions che mi hanno lasciata insoddisfatta ce ne sono state molte nell’arco della mia vita, ma credo che nessuna arrivi ai livelli di questa. Ho impiegato tutta me stessa nel trattare queste scene e questi personaggi, e tutto ciò che ne ricavo è una sorta di nodo alla gola e la voglia di cancellare tutto mentre scrivo queste parole, addirittura. Tuttavia, farlo andrebbe contro la politica che ho scelto di adottare. Per questo la lascio qui, anche se ho un vuoto da qualche parte.

  
Al di là di un sipario ancora calato riesce ad udirle. I suoni più svariati, quelle voci che stenta ad identificare e di cui i padroni non conosce se non per sentito dire, niente più che nomi su un registro di classe e volti che agli stessi non s’è mai degnato di imparare ad associare. Mormorano parole che non comprende ma riempiono le pareti, unendosi le une alle altre in un immaginario vortice di rumori naturali ed innaturali al tempo stesso. Riuscirebbe a vederlo se volesse, il dipinto di un artista senza nome i cui colori vividi brillano persino sotto quelle luci artificiali; potrebbe toccarlo con mano addirittura, se osasse tenderla. E’ intenso: non capisce se l’apprezza oppure no.  
Inspira. L’aria è pesante, carica d’una tensione cui dovrebbe essere abituato ma che ogni volta come la prima ha il potere d’accelerare del suo cuore il battito. Gode di quella sensazione, quasi masochisticamente la fa propria in ogni sua parte, immagine viva d’una memoria cui mai avrebbe concesso sbiadire; lascia lo culli come una madre, l’accolga al seno e gli conceda d’assaporare appieno il momento – e s’avvicina, al contempo, al pesante tendaggio in velluto rosso che l’indice con delicatezza va a spostare appena. Quel palco vuoto, gli sguardi d’una intera platea puntati su di sé. La musica che piano lo circonda e s’unisce a lui in una danza ch’avrebbe intrattenuto chiunque l’avrebbe guardato. Il crescere del ritmo, la melodia del Re che prende vita e la sua voce che con altre diviene una cosa soltanto per raccontare una storia di virtù, di passione, di sfida e brama.  
Espira. _Non lasciare che ti distragga._   
«Sei pronto, Sena?»  
Non si volta, non ne ha bisogno. Avrebbe sempre riconosciuto quel tono di voce e quella punta d’infantilità che allo stesso era sempre sembrato naturale associare. Ne deduce l’espressione persino, quel sorriso estroverso, le iridi verdi socchiuse mentre lo guarda. Sbuffa, divertito il modo di fare e d'ironia accompagnato.  
«Per chi mi hai preso?» e s’incurvano le labbra, mentre la mano s’abbassa e con essa il lembo di morbida stoffa sino ad allora trattenuto, così che il palco scivola nuovamente nel limbo del nulla e allo zaffiro è concesso d’incrociare quello smeraldo nel quale spesso s’era scoperto riflettersi. «Sono sempre pronto, stupido Re.»  
Leo ride. La sua risata è spontanea, un suono che nel suo essere talvolta sguaiato ha sempre trovato melodioso – è contagioso, animato di sensazioni positive. _Ridicolo_ , s’era trovato a pensare; non aveva senso ch’una persona i cui atteggiamenti spesso avrebbe paragonato a quelli d’un infante fosse in grado d’emettere suoni come quelli, di sottomettere al proprio volere immagini e parole. _Ridicolo_ , s’era ripetuto, ch’una persona all’apparenza tanto insignificante fosse di tale beltà l’incarnazione.  
Le dita dell’altro gli sfiorano la guancia, la stoffa del guanto produce contro la pelle un attrito fastidioso. Non commenta in alcun modo, non v’è reazione alcuna da parte sua se non il mantenere il contatto visivo – notarlo è facile per Tsukinaga, perché si tratta del tacito consenso ch’attendeva; scivola allora verso il basso la mano, a tenergli fermo il mento mentre lui con il volto s’avvicina. A quell’infinitesimale distanza, può percepire contro la bocca il calore ed il tremolio di quel respiro, osservare ancor meglio quelle labbra sottili sulle quali seguita ad essere morbidamente dipinto un sorriso, lascito di ciò che nell’aria aveva riecheggiato e marcato di quella stessa delicatezza.  
«Ah,» sussurra, il tono roco. «allora dimostramelo.»

Le labbra di Leo sono screpolate, l’avverte con chiarezza mentre sfregano contro le proprie, lentamente dapprima e facendosi gradualmente più audaci quando pochi istanti a seguire dischiude la bocca, approfondendo il contatto venutosi a creare. E’ umido. La lingua che sulle stesse si sofferma piano, le inumidisce, i suoi denti che mordono ed il ringhio di sorpresa di lui cui segue l’appropriarsi del tutto della sua essenza. La mano del Re si sposta, rinunciando il tenergli fermo il mento per infilarsi tra i capelli argentei e tirarli piano come se tramite quell’unico gesto volesse avvicinarlo ancora di più – e sembra importare così poco il fatto che gli altri potrebbero arrivare in qualunque momento, ch’allora avrebbero dovuto dare spiegazioni che non è certo avrebbero avuto forma, _senso_.  
Il respiro manca. Avverte i polmoni implorare per un’aria che non avrebbero ricevuto ancora, impensabile l’idea stessa d’interrompere quello scambio, l’estasi di quella comunione; ma _non importa_ , si dice, _non importava fintanto che quell'idiota l'avesse tenuto in quel modo._  
Ah, che razza di cavaliere era, per dipendere in quella maniera dall’elogio del proprio sovrano?  
«Niente male.»  
La saliva unisce ancora le loro bocche quando Leo si allontana, E Izumi può di nuovo incrociarne lo sguardo. Ne ode ancora il respiro, il lento battito d’un cuore che al contrario del proprio sembrava non accelerare mai; vorrebbe baciarlo ancora, spingersi contro di lui, sentire quella bocca sulla propria pelle, sul collo, sul torace. Vorrebbe sentire le sue mani percorrergli il corpo, accarezzarlo fin quando i brividi fossero stati visibili e languido sarebbe diventato il ceruleo che sempre ostenta superiorità e fierezza – riesce ad immaginarlo così chiaramente il segnare dei denti bianchi, gli ansiti, il suo nome sussurrato.  
«… Sta zitto.» risponde, la mano che sul petto s’appoggia quel tanto necessario a spingerlo via. Tsukinaga ride di nuovo, allontanandosi a propria volta. Gli dà le spalle, sistemandosi i capelli come meglio può, e lui può respirare di nuovo – quando, aveva preso a trattenere il fiato?  
«Sena.» lo richiama, e persino attraverso quel solo pronunciare il proprio nome si rende conto della serietà nella sua voce, di come insito nella stessa vi sia un comando; non gli sta lasciando scelta, la possibilità di ritrattare. Lo sta avvisando. «Continueremo dopo aver vinto.»  
Deglutisce.  
«Ti piacerebbe.»  
E’ certo che sorrida.

La musica è viva. Danza sul palco assieme a loro, accompagna le loro voci tingendole di mille e più colori, sfumature distinte che dell’aria prendono possesso a poco a poco; come se i ciliegi fossero in fiore, a circondarli vi sono miliardi d’immaginari petali. Il rosa, il bianco, il nero – danzano tra gli stessi come fossero geisha, fluidi nei movimenti, le voci che s’armonizzano sino a divenire con quei fiori un’unica cosa. E prende vita la canzone come poc’anzi aveva fatto nella sua mente, la storia d’un amore che ciascuno di quegli spettatori avrebbe potuto sentire come proprio e parole ch’avrebbero gonfiato loro il petto delle più svariate emozioni; si nutre delle loro voci, dell’armonia, di quegli sguardi estasiati.  
Le iridi chiare incontrano di nuovo lo smeraldo, si mescolano al vermiglio, divengono una cosa sola con l’ametista. Le mani si levano verso l’alto là, nell’attimo in cui all’apice del tutto il pubblico li osserva come fossero preziose gemme e di quel momento desiderassero catturare ogni singolo istante, avidi di loro – cavalieri che al loro Re s’inchinano, Re che la folla acclama come se nella vita non avesse mai fatto nient’altro.  
I polmoni bruciano e lo stesso fa la gola. Il petto s’alza e s’abbassa ad un ritmo irregolare, il sorriso sulle labbra una parte di quel trucco che a quella scena avrebbe donato l’eternità.  
La musica ancora li circonda, lancia la sfida.   
_E l'Imperatore risponde._   


Vincere era sembrato così scontato, una possibilità concreta. Sino a pochi attimi prima, quando i riflettori illuminavano le loro figure e il palco si colorava delle loro parole, era stato certo che nulla li avrebbe scalfiti, le spade levate verso l’alto di quel cielo fittizio e gli applausi dei loro spettatori più dolci del nettare e l’ambrosia. La gola bruciava, il fiato mancava, ma erano vivi; la musica lama, la performance scudo e le parole del loro Re a riecheggiare nell’aria, tra l’odore acre di sudore e il suo morbido ridacchiare.  
Era parso scontato, come se tra le loro mani avessero il flauto che li avrebbe aiutati nella difficoltà – avrebbero raggiunto il regno di Sarastro, l’avrebbero fatto proprio com’era stato per il palco della Yumenosaki. Oh, perché sarebbe dovuto essere diverso? Certo, era stata folle quella giornata, folle forse era il desiderio stesso ch’animava le loro carni, spronandoli ad andare avanti e recitare la loro parte in quella commedia; era stata folle forse l’idea stessa di profanare la sala del trono, d’ambire a quella corona dorata – eppure l’avevano sfiorata, per un singolo istante l’avevano tenuta tra le mani, poggiata sul capo del loro sovrano.  
Follia, era stata la loro.  
Se n’era reso conto nell’attimo in cui, sulle labbra il sorriso, i fine avevano fatto la loro comparsa.  
Ah.  
La spada s’era spezzata.

  
  
« _Ti prego, supplicando e prostrandomi_  
_il cuore ridotto quasi in cenere_  
_prenditi cura della mia fine._ »  
**Mozart, Requiem**

  
E’ viziata l’aria che gli arriva ai polmoni, appesantendoli di respiro in respiro. Li corrompe, carne che marcisce sino a decomporsi e divenire polvere, una fanghiglia la cui immagine nessuno avrebbe associato a ciò ch’un tempo era stato, a quel volto che fotografie e riviste di genere diverso avevano ritratto nelle vesti più svariate. Eppure respira, respira pienamente: lascia che penetri, che s’appropri delle sue carni e sia per le stesse quella carezza dolorosa e distruttiva ch’avrebbe riempito la sua pelle di segni sino a strappargli via la vita. Respira. E le iridi chiare non interrompono il contatto visivo.  
E’ un morto che ha dinanzi, l’immagine sfocata di ciò che un tempo era stato un Re, il fantasma d’un tempo ormai trascorso. D’ossa la pelle e polvere il sangue, opaco il verde degli occhi nei quali in passato aveva creduto avrebbe potuto perdersi – era vivido come le foglie degli alberi d’estate, vivo come se da solo avesse potuto raccontare la storia di mondi lontani distanti da loro ere; è opaco. Spento. _Morto._  
E’ un fantasma, Leo, un nome ch’avrebbe continuato a tormentarlo fintanto gli sarebbe stato proprio il respiro. Nella memoria avrebbe aleggiato aggirandosi come lo spettro ch’era diventato, ch’il mondo l’aveva costretto a diventare; alla memoria sarebbe rimasto quel sorriso, quella voce fastidiosa che come dotata d’identità propria l’aveva fatto sentire unico, apprezzato, amato.   
Si domanda quanto sia trascorso dall’ultima volta che ha dormito, quanto ancora possa resistere il corpo prima di spezzarsi definitivamente come la spada ch’aveva in passato levato verso l’alto e lo scudo di cui ancora conserva i frammenti. Persino l’alzarsi ed abbassarsi del suo petto sembra debole, accennato – è come se ogni movimento risucchiasse quell’ultimo frammento d’anima ancora presente, lo svuotasse di ciò ch’ancora aveva.  
Leo Tsukinaga era l’ombra di ciò ch’era stato. Sogno ed incubo, unione di ciò che aveva più d’ogni altra cosa amato e ch’era arrivato a detestare, caduta d’un regno a cui non era concesso nemmeno il rimirare il passato splendore.  
Frammenti. E’ tutto ciò che resta.  
«Lo senti, Sena?» gli dice. Lo fa ogni volta, la mano che si tende verso un cielo immaginario, verso una luce che nella penombra d’una camera perennemente buia si rivela essere illusione soltanto. Lo dice ridendo, il vuoto nella voce, il gracchiare di chi alla conversazione non è più abituato. Gratta conto la gola, dimentica dell’innata dolcezza che sempre le era appartenuta.   
Ride. Ride.  
«Io lo sento.» prosegue. «Lo sento sempre.»   
Silenzio. Cala nella stanza di nuovo, pesante ora ancor più di quanto fosse negli istanti antecedenti – riecheggia tra le pareti quel suono vuoto d’identità privo, quel riso che tale sarebbe impossibile definire perché della sua anima non è nemmeno ombra. Silenzio. Scivola, li circonda, diviene di quel luogo padrone più di quanto fosse Leo stesso.  
Non ha mai chiesto a cosa si riferisse, cosa udisse o vedesse. Non ha mai fatto domande, a quel punto della conversazione naturale l’abbandonarlo a se stesso senza che vi fossero saluti alcuni e sentire la rabbia, l’impotenza.   
Non ha mai chiesto a cosa si riferisse, pensa, mentre poggia su di una scrivania occupata dagli oggetti più disparati i documenti che aveva con sé, il motivo di quella visita – l’unica ragione per cui nuovamente si fosse spinto fin lì.   
Leo ride ancora, meno sguaiato, più umano – eppure la sua voce è ancora intrisa d’una follia che non riconosce quando parla, e che lo fa deglutire come se d’improvviso fosse troppo. Forse lo è. E’ troppo.   
«Lo sento.» ripete. E’ una litania.

Sa di qualcosa già vissuto, il ricordo distorto di un’emozione passata. Loro due, pomeriggio inoltrato, unici occupanti d’una stanza altresì vuota, impegnati in discorsi inaccessibili a chiunque altro. E’ là, immobile, ferma nel tempo come fosse una fotografia e loro attorucoli mediocri che tentano d’emularla e falliscono – la rendono macabra, vuota, l’infangano.   
Sa di qualcosa di già vissuta la maniera in cui gli si avvicina, la mano fa per tendersi verso di lui e sfiorargli il viso, le pallide gote; eppure all’ultimo istante ci ripensa e si ritrae, impensabile lo sfiorare qualcosa per il solo convincersi fosse viva, il replicare quella che è una delle sue più importanti memorie nell’incosciente speranza Leo lo sentisse, lo capisse.   
_Il Re è caduto_  – se lo ripete deglutendo, arretrando di un passo prima e un altro poi, sino a raggiungere la porta appena socchiusa.  
«Tornerò domani. Ricordati di firmare in maniera leggibile.»  
Il Re è caduto; quella è la sua, di litania. Il Re è caduto – non sarebbe più tornato ad essere quello che era.   
_E lui non può permettersi di continuare a sanguinare a causa d'un sogno andato in frantumi._  
Leo non risponde. 

“Lo sento.” aveva detto.   
E mentre si muove per uscire dalla stanza, un singolo singhiozzo a spezzare la tela che s’era creata e prendere il posto di ciò che poc’anzi era stato, per la prima volta da quel giorno sul palcoscenico l’ode anche lui.   
Le voci l’asfissiano, lo circondano, gli appesantiscono il petto. Pregano sulle note di ciò ch’un tempo era stata loro ispiratrice e compagna. E lui inspira, percorre quegli ultimi gradini – non si volta indietro.

  
“Lo senti, Sena?”  
Lo sente. 

_Lo sente._


End file.
